She Must Rinse Him
by Heart of the Lullaby
Summary: Elizabeth has trained herself not to think of Jack for almost 8 years now. But a dream about him causes her to be thinking about him all the time. What will Elizabeth do? Sparrabeth fanfic! Willabeth fans are warned. Takes place after AWE, minus after th
1. Dream

**This takes place after AWE, minus the 10 years later part after the credits where Will comes home. Please review, and I'll write more soon :)**

There was a giant compass sitting in the middle of the sand on that island that she and Jack were on together a few years ago

_There was a giant compass sitting in the middle of the sand on that island that she and Jack were on together a few years ago. It kept spinning and spinning until suddenly it stopped. The compass pointed out toward the ocean. She looked up to see the Black Pearl with a kraken's giant arms wrapped around it. Her heart felt like it was pounding out of her chest. Jack, sword in hand, trying to fight off the kraken with no avail. _

"_NOOOOOOOO!" Lizzie screamed, running until she got to the water, swimming toward the Pearl. _

_The kraken swallowed Jack. And Elizabeth screamed once more, feeling numb. She had stopped breathing, and soon her she couldn't fight it off any longer, and her eyes closed. Like a movie without sound, all the memories she and Jack shared were now playing in her head. Then finally, all she saw was darkness. _

Elizabeth's eyes opened. She was in her bed, her body drenched with sweat. It took for what felt like hours to catch her breath.

Suddenly, her son William III entered her room, "William!" she said, "why are you in here?"

"Mum, you were screaming bloody murder. I needed to make sure you were alright," her 8 year old son said, his hazel eyes shining brightly like always. But something was different about them….they reminded her of someone. Then she suddenly remembered that Jack had hazel eyes.

Elizabeth decided to give William the truth, "I-I-I…..you see, William…er…." She just didn't know exactly how to tell him.

"What is it, Mum?" William asked.

"I'm not quite sure if I'm alright," Elizabeth said slowly.

William had a bewildered expression on his face, "What's that s'posed to mean?"

"Darling, I….I had a dream…..it was so…real. It was about…"

"Father?!" he asked, excited.

"No, no. Someone else," Elizabeth said, panicking. She had never told William about Jack. She couldn't tell him just yet.

"Who?" Will asked, suddenly full of curiousity.

"No one you know, William," Elizabeth said fast, running her sweaty hands nervously through her hair.

"Mum!" William whined, "who is it?"

"Enough, William James Turner! It's still dark, and you need some sleep" she snapped. And he walked away without a word, and closed the door softly behind him.

Once she couldn't hear her son footsteps any longer, she buried her face into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

Even though she had decided that being a pirate was part of the past, she desperately wanted to see Jack.


	2. Trouble

Elizabeth stared at the empty tea cup she had just drained. She felt so numb and lifeless ever since her dream a few hours ago.

William walked in the room, "Hello, Mum. I've gotten some sleep now, like you've asked. Please tell me about the dream, now?"

"No, William James. Mind your own business," she said briskly, "now would you like a cup of tea, darling?"

William glared at her, "No thank you."

"Well, then. Run along," she said, trying to get him away somehow.

He sighed, knowing that his mother had won, and walked out of the room.

It was the next night. Elizabeth tried everything to fight it off, but finally, her eyelids closed.

_Elizabeth was underwater. _

"_Elizabeth! Please…help," Jack cried out._

"_Jack…" Elizabeth was at a loss for words. _

"_Go…go…go…go…" he chanted._

"_Where, Jack? Go where?" she cried out panicking. _

"_Royal," was all Jack said._

_Then he disappeared. Suddenly, she noticed that she was wearing the dress she wore on the first day she met Jack. _

_She tried to unbutton it, but it would not come undone. She sank deeper and deeper. _

She woke up screaming again, trying to catch her breath.

William opened her door, "Mum! You're doing it again. What's wrong?"

She didn't know what to say to William, so she told him the truth, "Jack's in trouble."


	3. So Many Secrets

"Mum," her son said slowly, "who's Jack?"

She ignored him, "Must…find…him…" she said shakily, biting her nail, tears streaming down her face, not knowing what was going on was making her terrified.

"Mum, I can barely understand a word you're saying," he said, ignored again.

"Must find…must find…must find…" she said, wanting to complete the sentence, but couldn't. Who should she find for help, and where would they be?

"You're scaring me," William said softly.

She placed her arms on his shoulders, "Just, just…we have to go. I can't explain to you what's happening…I don't even know what's happening, but please, William, please go along with it," she choked out.

"There's something you know. You're not telling me."

"I can't tell you. You'll be so mad at me. So, so mad at me, William. I'm sorry," she said, walking over to her bed, to sit and think about all of this.

Finally she had an idea of someone who might be able to help, she leaped off the bed, "Gibbs! Gibbs! He'll know, He'll know. Oh, Gibbs!"

"Who's Gibbs?" he asked.

But where to find him? Then she remembered her dream: Royal. That was it, "Port! Port!" she clapped her hands excitedly, prancing around the room in her nightgown like a madwoman, "Port Royal! That's it! I'm so stupid! Oh, I should have realized this earlier!"

"Port Royal? Isn't that…" he trailed off

"Get ready, William. We're going! We're going!" she giggled and clapped, amazed that she had figured this out.

"Mum, I don't think you're alright. Maybe…you should get some sleep. Dreams are dreams, after all."

"This is real, William James Turner. Believe me," she said firmly.

**---**

She came out a few minutes later, dressed as a guy. He had trouble holding back his laughter, "Mother –giggle- are you –snort-….what's going –giggle- on?" full blown laughter.

"I'm dressed as a man, of course. I know it seems silly, but you'll understand, William. You'll understand soon."

---

They went down to Port Royal, taking them the whole morning to get down there. How did she know? There was Gibbs sacked out on the dock. She started shaking him awaked, "Mr. Gibbs? Mr. Gibbs?"

"Huh?" he said groggily.

"Mr. Gibbs, it's me…Elizabeth."

He was suddenly wide awake, "Elizabeth? Elizabeth Swan? Well, Turner now, I suppose. But…is it really you?" he said, cocking his head to one side, doubtful, because of the disguise.

"Yes, of course!"

"My, my…who knew?" he trailed off, then noticing William, "Who is this young lad, eh?"

"My son, William Turner the III," she said, smiling.

Gibbs wanted to say something about how he looked just like his father, Will. But the truth was, he didn't at all. He had Elizabeth's eyes, and that was about it. He looked strangely like…well, that's just not possible, no way, "Oh," he said instead, smiling down at him.

"Jack's in trouble," she whispered into his ear.

"Jack?!" he sat up in surprise, "In trouble?"

"Seen him lately?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh…uh…not at all. Last I saw of him, making his way to the Fountain of Youth on his little boat…eight years ago, I'm afraid."

"I see," she said disappointedly.

"What kind of trouble is he in?" he asked.

"I've been having this strange dreams…quite real, actually. The kraken…broken compasses…drowning...Port Royal," she said.

"I see," he said, trying to make sense of all this, "but how do you suppose we get to him?"

"Well…um…I…well…" she said, fiddling with her thumbs, trying to come up with an intelligent, sensible answer. There wasn't one.

"Mmmm," he hummed, hand on his chin, thinking.

"Can someone _please _explain to me what is going on?" William asked, and Gibbs and Elizabeth turned their heads toward him.

"You haven't told him about Jack? The Pearl? _Anything?_" he whispered.

"No. Don't tell him. The time isn't right…"

"What are you two whispering about?" he asked, "Can't you just tell me already?"

"Just go along with this, lad. Er…well, I suppose we could try and go to Tortuga to round up the crew. Maybe they'd have more clues as to Jack's whereabouts."

"Crew?" William's brown eyes widened with shock, "Pirate crew?!"

"Shhhhh!" they shushed him, "Don't be so loud! " his mother snapped.

"But…pirates? Mum, how do you know Mr. Gibbs? Who's Jack? And what is this…pearl?"

"No time for explaining, I'm afraid. Sure these's dreams are for real?" he said to Elizabeth.

"We have yet to find out," she said. She looked at her son, as to say "I'm sorry" and he gave her a cold, hard stare back.


End file.
